A Dragontamer's Wife and Love
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: All info inside, is my first story of harry potter and twilight crossover for a long time.. And also on beta help, to fix up and to make it readable
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I absolutely hated the cold, wet place that is Forks, but anything and I mean ANYTHING is better than living with a couple of newlyweds.

I am Isabella Lilly Marie Potter, though everyone here know me as Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. I was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan when I was 4 years old. I am 19 but everyone thinks I'm 18. My name and age was changed in order to protect me.

You see I come from a very powerful wizarding family, but when Voldemort killed my parents, me and my brother had to split up for our safety.

I came to live in America, with the Swan's while my little brother, Harry James Marc Potter, went to live with mom's sister, her husband and their son, the Dursley's.

I used to live in Forks when I was a little girl, but when I was 6, Charlie and Renee got divorced and she dragged me all over the country after one of her newest "hobbies".

She finally settled in Phoenix and that is where she met Phil. He was good for her and they were very happy together, but I just couldn't stomach all the lovey dovey, googly eyes so I decided to move back to Forks.

Today is my first day at Forks high and I had this really weird feeling. I couldn't explain it, but I knew something was going to happen today. I just shrugged my shoulders and got dressed before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Charlie has already left for the station, so I didn't worry about cooking anything. I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice, which I ate hurriedly.

When I was done I just left the dishes in the sink and hurried out to the monster truck that Charlie bought for me as a homecoming gift. I didn't mind though, his intentions were good and that's all that mattered.

I got in and started it up. It roared to life scaring the neighbors cat, making him fall out of the tree he was perched in. I couldn't help but laugh.

Lucky for me Forks was a tiny town, so it wasn't hard to find the high school. I pulled up into the parking lot, noticing that everyone were staring. Another down side to small time living.

I got out of my truck and walked over to the building with "Office" printed on the doors. I could hear the kids whispering and I knew I was the focus of their gossip.

When I got to the front desk I had to cough twice to get the attention of the lady sitting behind a desk, overflowing with papers.

"O, hello deary. How can I help you?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to start school today." I said thinking she already know who I am.

"O yes. Chief Swan's daughter. I have your paperwork right here." She said rifling through a huge stack of papers.

How they manage to find anything in this office is beyond me, but finally she locates it.

"Here you go. You schedule and a map of the school. If you can't find anything or need help please feel free to ask." She said smiling brightly.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine." I said, starting to turn around.

"Oh wait, you need to have your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day." She said.

I turn back taking the slip from her and giving her a small smile I turn around and walk out the door.

I look over my schedule and head in the direction of my first class when I bumped into someone.

"Woah there. Clumsy aren't you?" A male voice says and when I looked up I see a pimply faced boy.

"Uh yeah, sorry." I say embarrassed.

"You must be Bella, the Chief's daughter. I'm Eric and if ever you need anything I'm your man." He says.

"Yeah, I'm Bella, and thanks but I'm fine." I say starting to walk again.

"So what do you have first period? Maybe I can show you to your class?" Eric says.

"Uh... I have English in room 39." I say.

"Cool! I have English too." Eric says falling into step next to me.

I groan internally. Why couldn't he just catch a hint?

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking quietly next to him.

He babbles some nonsense about the school paper but I don't pay attention. I'm really not into extracurricular activities.

Just as the bell rings we make it to class. Eric goes and take his seat and with relief I notice someone sitting next to him. I make my way over to the teacher and he signs my slip and motions for me to take a seat before starting the lesson.

The rest of the morning passes quickly. A horde of students introducing themselves and asking question after question. Had these kids never heard about personal space.

When the lunch bell rang, a guy, I think his name is Mike, waited for me and walked with me to the cafeteria. We got in line and bought our lunch before he led me to a table full of students.

I take a seat next to a shy looking girl on one side and a bubbly girl on the other. They introduced themselves as Angela and Jessica. Angela is relatively quiet, while Jessica is trying her best to pry every last personal detail from me.

Suddenly the doors open and five extremely beautiful people walk in. I felt myself tense up at the familiar features. Pale skin, golden eyes and the inhuman beauty. I knew they were vampires.

Jessica noticing my shocked expression and giggled. "Beautiful, aren't they?" She asked.

I just nodded my head and she saw it as encouragement.

"They are the Cullen's and the Hale's. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the giant next to her is Emmett Cullen, they are together. The small girl is Alice Cullen and the blonde guy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. They are together as well. Then the one with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen, he is single, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." She said with a slightly bitter tone.

Jessica quickly shook it off and started chatting about fashion, which I had no interest in, so I didn't pay attention to her rambling.

Luckily the bell rang and we got up to go to our next classes. Unfortunately I had biology next and so did Mike Newton. He walked me to class again.

When we got there Mike went to sit at his lab table as I headed over toward the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the only available seat was next to Edward Cullen.

After the teacher signed my slip he told me to sit next to Edward. When I took my seat, Edward shifted to the furthest side of the table and his eyes darkened considerably.

"O shit!" I muttered quietly, knowing I was his singer.

"Is there any way I can make it easier on you?" I asked quietly so only he could hear.

He stiffened in shock, but then just shook his head. I watched him anxiously, knowing how hard it must be for him to resist.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. Edward shot out of his seat and was out of the class before anyone even registered. I sighed in relief and packed up my books before trudging toward the last class of the day. Gym.

Lucky for me the coach said that I could sit out today. I spent the period thinking about what happened in Biology and how close I got to loosing my life.

Finally the last bell rang and I ran to my truck. I just wanted to get home and spent a quiet afternoon without overbearing students and vampire singers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was surprised that after what happened on the first day, they didn't come rushing over to ask me how or why I knew about what they were. It seems they didn't mind as long as I kept the secret.

I got closer to Edward to see if they were dark or light. At the moment they were light, but as vampires were usually dark creatures you never know how fast that can change.

After a couple of weeks Edward decided that it was time for me to meet his supposed parents and siblings.

I put on some warm clothes, as it's usually cold and wet her, but I packed a bag with clothes appropriate for warmer weather, just in case.

A half an hour later, I stood outside their house, no mansion. Edward had come to pick me up, as he said I wouldn't be able to find their house on my own the first time.

I stood admiring the house, it was like it came from the silent movie era itself. I loved it. Edward held out his hand for me to take, asking: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just admiring the house. It is quit fitting for your family!" I said with a small smirk on my lips.

He looked at me worriedly probably thinking I was insane, but he didn't say anything.

We walked in and I was greeted by Dr. Cullen and a beautiful lady that I'm assuming is the mother of the clan or family, as she stood next to Dr. Cullen, Mrs Cullen. She looked like a live version of snow white, with a motherly glow shining out of her. I grin a little at her, liking her already.

She smiled back, as Dr. Cullen said: "Hello Bella. Nice to meet you outside of the hospital, this time!"

I'm glad he didn't mention my numerous visit to the emergency room due to my clumsiness.

I said: "Hello, Doc. Yeah, for once I agree. I hate hospitals and that stuff!"

We all laughed and a whirlwind came attacked me and captured me in a hug.

It was the pixy vamp, Alice and she said excitedly: "Hello Bella. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I am Alice and this is my Jasper!"

I waved hello to them feeling a bit on edge. Jasper looked at me calculating, so I said: "Hello Jasper. It must be hard on you being the one who feels all emotions right?"

That I had shocked them were clear on their faces, but Jasper relaxed and asked: "How do you know about us already? I mean...!"

Carlisle interrupted him and said that we should all sit in the living room. Even Rosalie and Emmett came in to see what everything was about.

As soon as everyone sat down Carlisle asked: "How did you know about Edward being a vampire and that you are his singer?"

I couldn't reveal my true identity until I knew that I could trust them completely so I came up with a half truth.

"I have met some earlier back in Phoenix and then again in Texas, when my mother dragged me on one of her trips. They were a lot of fun to be around!"

Jasper asked: "Who was it you met back there, I have some friends up there as that is where I come from!"

I gasped and my eyes widen with realization. With shock clear in my voice, I said: "I me-met Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, I didn't know it was you, who they told about back then. Wow, I'm so glad to meet you, Major Jasper Whitlock!" I curtsied and showed my neck in submission.

He stood up straighter and bowed back in greeting, a slight smirk on his face.

The others looked shocked and amused at my I revelation.

I said: "Major, when you phone them to ask if they really met me back then, ask if they remember a fierce, happy girl, who makes her own decisions and doesn't allow someone else to control her. I am my own kind of woman. I won't let anyone try to change me or what I do for living!"

Jasper nodded and asked: "Did they have a nickname for you?"

I couldn't help but giggle as I said, with a straight face: "Oh I did and still do have one with some other vamps I met there or in Phoenix. They call me Fierce Izzy!"

I burst out laughing at the look on their faces. I laughed so hard that I had a hard time sitting still. I was laughing so hard that I fell to the floor, rolling around and holding my stomach.

After I calmed down, I turned to Carlisle and said: "I was 13, when I met them, and I am still alive. I have also met the Volturi and they are friends of mine, so don't worry about exposure. They know about me, like I know about them! They don't call me Fierce, Fiery Izzy for nothing!"

They all looked shocked at this. The fierce Volturi knowing about me, a mere human, or that's what the think, and leaving me alive. Only Peter, Charlotte, Aro, Caius and Marcus know my true identity and what I am and what happened to me. They promised to never tell others, unless it is necessary, and then they will contact me before they do.

We were having fun, until Alice said:

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Want to join us to see how we play baseball, Bella?"

I agreed to see them and quickly went home to change and tell Dad what was going on. He knew about me, so he wasn't afraid for my safety. He only wished me luck told me to enjoy myself.

_Next chapter will be about James, Victoria and Laurent. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a quick change of clothes, and telling "Dad", I went out to meet Edward at Emmett's red jeep.

It was huge.

He helped me in by picking me up and putting me down on the seat, strapping me in, then we were off.

After driving on a small dirt road, surrounded by woods, for about half an hour, we finally came to a stop. Edward slung me onto his back and ran us to a clearing where the rest of his family were waiting for us.

I grinned at Alice who grinned back. I went over to stand with Esme to judge. I couldn't participate as I would never be able to keep up with vampires.

We were all having a good time, and I was in awe of Edward's speed, and Emmett's strength. Though Edward has shown me his speed and strength before it never ceases to amaze me.

All of a sudden Alice froze before she gasped. Edward had a horrified look on his face. Everyone gathered around to find out what Alice saw.

I couldn't handle the suspense and asked: "Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

She said worriedly: "I am so sorry, I didn't see them coming until they heard us playing! They decided to come and investigate when they picked up our scents."

Everyone looked worried at me because I'm human and my scent is potent to vampires. Edward told me to take out my hair tie and to let my hair down. Rosalie said that she could still smell me from across the field, giving me a mean look.

I just looked down at my feet, wondering what that was all about.

When I looked up I saw three red eyed vampires and I knew it wouldn't be good if they picked up on my scent. My non-existant self preservation decided to make an appearance and I stood frozen with fear.

The Cullen's stood in front of me, trying to shield me. While they talked with the strangers.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the blondish guy in jeans stiffened when he caught my scent. He got an ugly sneer on his face before saying: "You brought a snack!"

Edward started growling and Carlisle told the strangers that I was with them and that I wasn't a snack.

The three nomads stood shocked but I could see they wanted me, at least the blonde guy. The dark skinned guy in dreads held out his hand to stop the blonde and said: "We don't want trouble. We will leave in peace."

The blonde guy and the redheaded female stood up before turning and walking back into the forest with the dark skinned guy trailing behind them.

Edward listen to their thoughts as they were leaving before turning to the family and saying: "James wants Bella. He plans to follow her scent and snatch her."

Carlisle told Edward with that we should head out of here. They would meet us back at their house.

Edward wanted to leave immediately. To take me and hide until the danger was over but I had to protect dad. I told them I needed to get home and get my stuff at least, if we were running. I had to come up with some excuse for why I am leaving all of a sudden.

I came home and mind-linked with dad telling him everything that happened and that he needed to head to La Push, that he would be safe there and to await my call.

He agreed immediately. We had to put on a show for the Cullen's though, so I acted liked I was leaving and going back to my mom's. I managed to cry a little to show remorse for leaving Charlie with such harsh words. The same words Mum (Renée) said when she left him so many years ago.

We drove back to the Cullen house only to see Laurent, as he introduced himself earlier on. Edward started growling until Carlisle explained that Laurent came back to warn us.

Laurent told us about James being a tracker and that he wouldn't stop hunting me. He said he was tired of James' games and that he would take Carlisle's offer of going to Alaska. After that he left to go and join the Denali coven.

Carlisle wanted me to exchange clothes with Rosalie in order to confuse the tracker. Rosalie didn't want to but finally relented after Carlisle gave her the family protect family speech.

After I exchanged clothes with Rosalie I had to say goodbye to Edward. He was going to try and hunt James while Alice and Jasper was going to take me to Phoenix to hide until everything is over.

We drove for hours and I was so worried that Jasper had to put me to sleep with his magic mojo. After we arrived Alice booked us into a motel and we stayed there while the sun was out.

Alice got a vision of my mothers house, then the ballet studio I used to dance in when I was small and they knew the tracked changed his course. She called Edward and told him and Edward said that they would be on the next flight to Phoenix and that we should meet them at the airport.

While Alice and Jasper went to check us out I got a call from my mother's house but when I picked up it was James. James said that he had my mother and that if I didn't come to the dance studio alone, that he would kill her. I convinced him that I would get away from my vampire baby sitters. I wish I knew it was a trick.

After checking out, we made our way to the airport to wait for Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. Rosalie and Esme stayed behind to watch my dad's house.

When we got to the airport I told them that I wanted to go to the bathroom and asked Jasper to follow me so he could work his magic mojo. I made a split second decision to slip out the second door and ran to get a taxi to go and meet James and save my mom.

I arrived at the ballet studio, I checked my pepper spray, which was almost full. I didn't know if it would do any good but I had to try.

I heard my mom's voice calling for me and I searched for her. Finally I found a TV in a closet where a tape of my mom calling for me was playing. I knew I had been tricked but I was relieved that James didn't have my mom.

I tried to run but he attacked me. I sprayed pepper spray in his eyes, but it didn't work, he just laughed and threw me into a mirror. I hit my head hard when I fell.

The glass shattered and a piece lodged in my leg. James walked over slowly and stepped on my already injured leg. It broke with a sickening crack.

Just then Edward arrived. James saw him and bit me before they started circling each other. The fought but I couldn't see who was winning as the pain was so intense and a fire started burning in my wrist where James bit me.

Just then the rest of Edward's family arrived. The took care of James, ripping him apart, while Edward and Carlisle rushed to my side.

Carlisle started checking me over when they discovered the bite mark. Edward, the stupid ass, sucked the venom out, he didn't want me to be damned, while Carlisle tended to my other wounds.

I don't know what happened after that as I passed out. When I woke up again I was in hospital. I had surgery on my leg because the glass cut into an artery. Charlie and Renee where there when I woke up.

Renee wanted to persuade me to move to Jacksonville with her, but I refused and then I went home, with Charlie, on crutches.

Two weeks later, still on crutches Alice and Edward forced to go to prom. I never wanted to go as I hated attention and parties, but they wouldn't listen.

**_Next chapter will be the start of New Moon._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Months passed in much the same way. Edward and Alice never took my wishes into consideration, always forcing their choices on me and they were doing it again with my birthday.

I just wanted a quiet day at home, but they were forcing a party on me.

I hated being the centre of attention and I hate that I am being treated as child, even if I am older than the 18 that the Cullen's and the town believes me to be.

The party turned out to be a disaster! Jasper the empath and their brother and mate, tried to attack me when he felt the blood lust of six ravenous vampires, when I got a stupid paper-cut. Then, to make matters worse, Edward flung me back into a table with a glass vase, which shattered on impact and some of the glass cut into my arm.

Everyone stopped breathing and Emmett and Rosalie had to drag Jasper outside to get fresh air.

It hurt like bitch and Carlisle had to stitch me up. After that Edward took me home, but he didn't stay the night like he usually did.

After that disastrous party, Edward started to change into someone I didn't. It got so bad that I didn't want him to be near me.

We started having arguments. Stupid, childish arguments about me being changed and not smelling so tempting any more. Edward kept refusing. Didn't he want me as his mate forever?

Stupid ass.

After three days of being ignored by Edward, he was waiting in my drive-way when I got home from school.

He had a dark, scary look on his face that I didn't like at all. For the first time ever I was scared off Edward. I didn't understand what was happening to the sweet guy that I fell in love with.

He asked me to take a walk with him so that we could talk. I hesitated at first, but when his face darkened in anger I agreed, scared of what he might do if I refused.

We walked into the forest behind my house until we reached a spot that he was satisfied with. He stopped and turning to me he told me that they were leaving and that I couldn't go with them.

I was freaking mad at him for his stupid mistakes, and told him to take me with him or else. That was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made because when he turned around his eyes were black as night and his mouth pulled up in a snarl.

He attacked me. He flung me around against a tree and I could feel bones breaking. One even pushed through my skin. I cried out in pain and begged him to stop hurting me, but he didn't hear me. Or if he did he just refused to listen.

Then I felt my clothes being torn from my body. He pushed his dick into me so hard that I could feel myself tearing. I could feel the blood flowing down my butt and legs.

I could hardly see through the tears and pain, but when I managed to open my eyes I saw him thrusting himself into me.

I could hear his grunts and I could only whimper. He had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't even scream to relieve some of my pain.

It hurt so bad! Every part of my body was screaming out in pain. Finally Edward came to his release and I felt his cold seed enter me.

He stood up and fixed his clothes as if nothing happened and without even looking my way, he took off.

At first I couldn't move. Every breath caused me immense pain, but after a while I managed to crawl to where he threw my clothes.

I couldn't get up with all my broken bones, but with whimpers of my pain I managed to get my big, comfy coat around me. The effort took so much out of me that I passed out.

When I woke up I saw Dad, Sam, Jake, Billy, Paul, Jared and Dr Gerandy standing around the couch. I didn't know how I got there, but I was relieved that I was safe.

I whimpered when I moved myself and Sam, hearing me, said: "She is awake, Doc. Charlie!"

I whimpered and tried to scoot away from Sam, crying out in pain, but needing to get away. Dad turned to me concerned asking: "Bells, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt, baby?"

I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak so I just gave a nod. Jake moved to take my hand, but I screamed out: "Don't touch me! Please don't hurt me!"

He moved away quickly with a scared look on his face as Dad took me into his warm arms saying: "Shh Bells, you are safe now! Can you tell us what's wrong?"

I cried so hard I barely managed to whisper: "Daddy, h...he threw me around and th...then h...he r...raped me. I th...think I h...have a broken leg and m...my rib is s...sticking out!"

I heard 3 growls and some gasps. Dad shook in anger, as he said: "I knew he was bad news, Bells! And now you have been hurt yet again!"

I looked at my dad, my adopted father in shock.

I said: "Dad, what happened in Phoenix wasn't him. It was that guy who I thought had taken mom as a hostage, and I went to rescue her not knowing it was a trap and got hurt myself. If his fam-family hadn't come in time, I would be dead and raped before this happened!"

The doctor asked the others to leave so that he could exam me. He checked me over before telling Charlie that he would need to take me to the hospital to fix my rib and put a cast on my leg.

When we got to the hospital they took me to the OR. They sedated me and what exactly happened I don't know because when I woke up again I was in a room with a cast on my leg and bandages over my mid section.

The doctor came in and gave me some pills, explaining that they were painkillers and pills to prevent pregnancy.

Charlie came in and sat with me for a while, but I told him to go home and get some rest and that I was just going to go to sleep.

After Charlie left, everything that happened came back to me and I started crying. I didn't want to live with this pain!

Not only was I raped and tortured by the man I loved, but the family I though of as my own, abandoned me!

I was so depressed that I didn't talk, I didn't eat and I hardly slept because of the nightmares. My life was a living hell!

After 4 months of being depressed, Charlie had had enough! He told me that by giving up I was letting Edward win! That I shouldn't allow Edward to have any power over me!

So I threw myself into my studies and graduated 6 months later, top of my class. I had told Dad that I wanted to travel the world for a bit. That I wanted to find myself again. At first he wasn't happy, but he understood that I needed to get away in order for me to heal.

I made my plans and decided that I my first stop would be the magical Romania. I was getting excited and I could see that Charlie was happy because of it.

Charlie helped me with all the arrangements and when I was packed and ready to go he drove me to the airport.

After paying for my ticket and getting my luggage situated we said a teary goodbye. I promised to call and email regularly and then I was on the plane and off towards a new, better future and maybe find the will to love again.

Hopefully...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously…

Charlie helped me with all the arrangements and when I was packed and ready to go he drove me to the airport.

After paying for my ticket and getting my luggage situated we said a teary goodbye. I promised to call and email regularly and then I was on the plane and off towards a new, better future and maybe find the will to love again.

Hopefully...

Now:

After spending 24 hours in-flight and an hour and half on abus I finally get to the Romanian Dragon Reserve.

I enter through an old coffee shop and I was astounded at the magical world in front of me.

I went on to see so many dragons. I knew that Charlie Weasley, a long lost love interest, was working in Romania with Dragons and I just hoped he was here now and not in England on vacation.

I took of the charm that made me "Bella Swan" and I looked into a mirror nearby to see my waist long black hair and forest green eyes come forward and I grew from being just 5"4 asBella Swan, to 5"9 tall. I was better and more beautiful in this form than Bella Swan. Urgh!

I went up to the reception, and cleared my throat to get the attention of the lady working there. The lady just stared at me like I was an alien or something so I asked, "Is Charlie Weasley here?"

The lady cleared her throat and shook her head to clear the dazed look in her eyes, and said in a friendly voice, "Yes, he is at house no 14 with a pregnant dragon, who is about to give birth. You can go in there. I will notify the chief of you being here, Ms Potter. And by the way, welcome back to our world and here on the Dragon Reserve!"

I grinned widely and thanked her before going over to a mapjust inside the doors of the reception.

House 14 was their biggest birthing house. It was the furthestaway too. So I walked in the direction the map showed.

On the way I met one of his friends, Derek, who grinned and nodded his hellos.

I arrived about 5 minutes later and he was coming out all bloody and slimy.

He looked up when he sensed my presence and yelled, "Bells, is that y-you?"

I grinned and nodded before running into his arms, crying. He let everything in his hands drop and he just held me, rubbing my back as I cried.

A guy, I'm guessing his boss, came out to see what all the noise was about and when he saw me he asked, "Who is this, Charlie?"

He asked shocked, "Don't you recognize her? This is Bella Potter?!"

He gasped and when he saw I was crying he immediately became concerned saying, "Charlie, take the next few days off. Talk to her and find out what is wrong with her!"

Charlie thanked his boss and led me to his apartment, where his buddies were living too. When they saw him carrying methey gasped, and asked, "Charlie, is that Bella Potter? What the hell happened to her? She has bruises and cuts all over?"

"I don't know yet but I need to lie her down and stuff!"

He laid me down and since I didn't want him to let me go I held onto his shirt. He laid next to me, taking the hair out ofmy face so he could see the bruises and cuts mixed with tearson my face.

He gasped loudly when he saw the extent of my injuries. His best friend, Danny, asked, "What is it, Char?"

Charlie said, "L-look at her face, Danny!"

Charlie moved to let them see my face and they all growled or gasped when they saw how bad I looked.

As I opened my eyes I asked, "C-Charlie?"

"I am here, B!"

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes, as he asked, "What in the world happened to you, baby?"

Just the though of it telling him, made me cry again, so he just let me cry into his warm arms. His friends left to give us someprivacy, with promises of returning with food.

After a while, I dried my face and he helped me to sit. My body was stiff and sore from the traveling and I winced as I moved.

He asked, "Bells, what happened to you? I am worried aboutyou!"

"Charlie, I don't know how to tell you the whole story, but you know I went there for protection, but what happened made me feel so unsafe, so I told the muggle I lived with, Charlie Swan, that I wanted to get out of the town and travel after graduation as I went to a muggle school and did my exams and got high grades. Anyways, there I met someone, that I pretended to love, and well I did have some feelings for him but then everything changed.."

I broke of to drink some water and gather some courage. He held me closely, even though I still flinched when men touched me, but with Charlie I feel safe and loved.

Then I told him everything from the start, he reacted with both bad and good emotions on certain things.

Then he asked, "So what happened after your "18th" birthday, love?"

My tears rained down my cheeks, as I blurted out, "It was adisaster and I have never felt so much pain and horror!"

He drew me closer, as the door was flung open by his friends. He held me as I jumped because of the door being thrown open with so much force.

Charlie rocked me back and forth to calm me and when his friends saw it they became very worried, but thankfully theydidn't ask questions.

They put the food down on the table and we all made ourselves a plate and started to eat.

After I had eaten, I fell asleep against Charlie's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day next day when I woke up a wave of nausea came over me and I had to rush to the bathroom throwing up the little bit of food left over in my stomach. When it passed I brushed my teeth and went back into the room, noticing that no one was home.

I got really scared as I had noticed that I was late, but at the time I wrote it off due to stress about everything that had happened. I decided that I would need to go to a doctor to find out if I was pregnant.

I went to a private doctor in Romania as I didn't want anyone to know about it until I was ready to tell them.

I decided that if I was pregnant that I would get an abortion.

Luckily the test came back negative and I felt so relieved. The doctor said the nausea and my missing a period was because of stress due to what happened and he gave me some medication to help me cope until I was ready to talk about what happened and move past it. He also suggested that I take the pill to prevent any future pregnancies until I was ready which I agreed to.

After that I decided that I needed to look for a job and luckily I found one quickly as a healer in the medical wing at the reserve. It has always been a dream of mine.

Then I went on to look for a place to live. Charlie did invite me to live with him, but I didn't feel ready for such a big step and he had all his friends living there as well and I just didn't want to be surrounded every second of every day.

For the next three months life was good, though I did suffer from terrible nightmares and I had to go for counseling to help me get past the rape and to deal with the terrible nightmares.

I finally felt that it was time to tell Charlie what happen aftermy fake birthday party and what caused me to flee to Romania. I just hoped that he wouldn't turn away from me because of it.

I called Charlie and invited him to dinner at my place and he agreed to come. I made my famous lasagna as it was one of his favorites and we had a relaxed dinner talking about our jobs.

When we finished eating I led him over to the sofa and sat down next to him feeling extremely nervous.

Picking up on my mood he asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I want to tell you what happened after my fake birthday party, but I'm scared," I said wringing my hands.

"You don't need to be scared, Baby! You can tell me anything, it won't make a difference to how I feel," Charlie said taking my hands in his and rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

I looked down before taking a deep breath, thinking back to that day.

"As you know the Cullens are vampires and Alice insisted on throwing me a party, which I didn't want. While opening their gifts, I got a paper cut, causing one of them to loose control and lunge at me. They managed to drag him outside, but not before Ed-Edward threw me into a table with a glass vase and it shattered, cutting my arm pretty bad. The docstitched me up and Edward drove me home and ignored me for the next three days," I told him nervously.

"What a prick," Charlie said, the anger clear in his voice.

I just nodded before continuing, "on the third day he was waiting for me when I got home from school. He asked me to take a walk with him and I did. We walked into the forest and he told me that they were leaving without me and when I demanded he take me with him, he attacked me. He threw me around, breaking bones before he raped me and when he was done he ran off leaving me there broken and bleeding," I said with tears streaming down my face.

Charlie took me into his arms, holding me and letting my cry whispering soothing words into my ear.

When I calmed down he lifted my face and looking me in the eyes he said, "I'm so sorry, Baby. I wish I could've beenthere to protect you, but it doesn't change anything for me.You are still the same sweet, loving Bella. I will kill him if I ever cross paths with him!"

I felt so relieved knowing Charlie wasn't going to leave me because of what happened. I hugged him tightly and we spent the rest of the night holding each other and just talking about everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the next day we role up in each others arms, i rushed up and leaving a confused Charlie in his state newly awake. He ran after thinking "**What is wrong with My baby-girl?" **and when he found her Puking her dinner from last night out he was even more concerned and confused so he said softly

"What is wrong, babe?"

"Oh can you get me a glass of water (he Did and she Drank it greedily) and we must talk!" She look so nervous anscarfers almost, we arrived the Sofa in his living room and say Down. He took her into his arms while she sighed and rubbed her belly to get some relief.

" After everything that happened back in Forks and Edward raped me, i had missed My period and thought on the worst but it all Came back negative this is just aftershock of it and that i am not pregnanmassakern My body react to it by having similar symptoms of a pregnant woman until i get My period back!" He sighed in relief too and held me abit harder. Then we kissed each other. It had now been 2 almost 3 months since i came here after everything. Time had gone on quickly and Charlie and I had only gotten closer. I had Also written a few letters to Harry My little brother, who Had been pissed off for some resdons on everyone except me since i hadn't been in UK yet so i got a throughly letter afton the time i went to US to now. I was sad, shocked and pissed off, so one day I sat and wrote an angry letter to everyone about to tell Them that it is no good to lie or keep things of myt brother not since it is all about him land to dumbledore i Also wrote about that Umbitch aka Umbrigde had done to My brother and his lazy and coward ass not doing a thing to stop her torture and to ministry i wrote and Added some memories of Sirius and that he was a man thrown into Jail without a trial or anything. I was now waiting for answers. To snape i wrote that My brother was more like our mother than our father when it comes to fame and stuff, that he Also should stop bully and favorise his godson everything and that Draco Malfoy is the real dumb superior ass andacts like James Potter aka dad Did in his own time in school. Also told him about the abuse that Harry had been under dursley's Care.

now i just waited for it too.

* * *

So how is this part? review alot please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few months went by, and I was falling more and more in love with Charlie Weasley, and he with me. After 3 months, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes and now abouta week later, after a few dates and working together at the dragon camp, we got an urgent call from Arthur Weasley,Charlie's father. He needed help at Hogwarts and had happened, that couldn't be spoken about over a patronus, so we packed our stuff and left as soon as we could.

Harry would be happy to see me alive and back again after almost 2 years of absence, since I went into hiding by the time of my graduation, Cedric's death and Harry being in the Tri-Wizard Championship with Ced.

We took hands and apparated to the Weasley's Garden and we were immediately ambushed by Charlie's father, Remus,Tonks and Kingsley.

Arthur said, "To prove you are my son, Charles Alexander Weasley, what do you know about me that no one else does?"

"Dad, you are a muggle-lover and you love to trick with muggle-stuff in the shed!"

Arthur nodded, smiled and drew his arms around his second eldest son. Then he saw me and asked, "Who are you then?"

I looked over at Charlie, who nodded as I pulled my hand over my face to change back to my normal Isabella Potter-face and body, before saying, "I am Harry Potter's older sister, graduated from Hogwarts with highest scores for that year. I am also coming back from hiding in Forks!" I shuddered at the memory and Charlie took me in his arms.

Remus hugged me, as well as Sirius, even when I stiffenedand flinched a bit, I let them hug me.

I had gotten used to Charlie's hugs, so when I was let go, Iturned into Charlie's warm and muscular arms again, lookingup at him, with a soft smile.

Then we all went inside, and I was again ambushed by my brother hugging me tightly. I looked up at him and smiled to see his green eyes and black, messy hair, still so much alike me.

He asked, "Where did you go, sissy?"

He saw how I paled and swayed, as Charlie grabbed me into his arms, and held me tightly, as did the others that had arrived to welcome me back.

Charlie picked me up easily, and everyone saw the scars on my neck and body.

Harry asked angrily, "Who did this to you? Who, Bells?"

I looked at Charlie, who took a pensieve up and said, "Watch it, you will understand the scars and why she is like this. It took her two full weeks to even tell me, and now you will find out by her pensieve!"

Everyone nodded and was sucked in.

Memories of Isabella Potter

For the past 2 years:

"Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort, Isabella, and you have to go into hiding. I am sending you to a trustworthy squib in Forks, USA, and he will pretend to be your father and you his daughter, but to be that, you have to be glamoured to be more like him and a bit clumsy. His ex-wife, Renée will also be in on this, so she knows that you are to be with her first then arrive in Forks. Be careful and take care, Miss Potter, now Miss Swan!"

Everyone saw how he did a complicated spell to change her looks from luscious, wavy black hair to wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes took the place of green eyes and she shrunk to5"4 from being 5"9...

Later that day...

Arriving in Phoenix to discuss my move to Forks was done and she was packed and ready. They saw her say goodbye to Renée and Phil, her new husband, and was off the plane after6 hours and Charlie Swan met up with her. He told her a bit about himself, but that he was a very private, but caring man, and that she could trust him with anything in her life.

They all looked at a crying Bella, as she saw what he had said there, and was held by Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad. So school here, how is that done and what else should I know?"

"Well, there is only about 400 kids and you will probably be the gossip of the town being their chief of police's daughter back here again after 3 years of absence!"

She nodded, groaning mentally. Harry turned to his sister, with a fond smile, knowing what she was doing mentally.

They saw her meeting the Cullen's and what happened with James in the ballet Studio, Remus was wolf-furious, but didn't say anything, then it came to her worst nightmare.

Only Charlie had got to see it and he held her tighter, as he said, "I must warn you, only I have seen this next part and I am furious and saddened at what happened to my Isa. I warnyou that it contains a lot of violence!"

Everyone looked worried, as Isa did a spell to start it. They all saw the woods where the two were, the Cedric-clone and heard what the boy said to Isa and Remus growled at the look he already saw in the boy-vampire's eyes.

Remus asked, "He didn't do what I think he did?"

Isa sighed and showed them what happened next. Everyonewas horrified and angry about what had happened to her!"

Out of the Memories

Isa was crying in Charlie's arms as he rocked her back and forth.

Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Harry was furious, as Hermione asked softly through her tears, "Did h-he ge-get you pr-pregnant, Isa?"

Isa looked up and said, "Nearly, but I think due to the violence and stress of what he did, it made it impossible for me to get pregnant even by him. Plus he is a vampire and I'm a witch, so we don't work together. I can only have children with Charlie, not vampires!"

Everyone looked shocked at the last statement, as Molly asked, "What do you mean by that statement of our Charlie?"

"I am half-veela, Molly, Harry is one too, but not active until he hits the age of consent at 17. I turn into my veela-form when threatened or when Charlie is being threatened!"

"It is true, Mom. She has done so out of jealousy and anger, she is scary!"

As they saw Isa stand in an angry-stance, Dumbledore came in and he said, "Miss Potter, no, Isabella, what are you doing back here? You are in more danger when you are here!"

"No, I am not, Dumbledore! I am half-veela and don't threaten me, plus the squib I was sent to no longer wants me after what happened back in Forks. And do not use Legilimens on me or Harry ever again!"

She grew wings and her teeth enlarged, as Charlie held her back, saying, "It's ok now, Baby. It will be ok!"

As she turned again towards the old man asking, "Why didn't you ever reply about what I wrote to you about Harry and the Dursley's? Are you still on that crap of shit mantra you have, it is for the greater good? Are you that much of a coward, or just scared of what the Potter's would really do if He and I got treated with respect, love and care from that filthy muggles we call our aunt and uncle and cousin? They abused Harry to the extent that he would almost lose magic because of the beatings and I was hurt as well! Do you see this (She showed her back full of whip marks) this was done to me by our so-called Uncle Vernon. Because I was doing something abnormal and strange in his eyes, Harry was whipped as well! HOW DARE YOU DICTACTE MY AND HARRY'S LIFE, IT IS GOOD THAT I AM HIS GUARDIAN AND NOT YOU ANYMORE, OLD MAN, FOR YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME OR HARRY'S HEALTH, IT WAS JUST FOR THE GREATER GOOD WASN'T IT?"

She was breathing hard, as Charlie rubbed her back. Remus was growling, and Harry flung himself into Isa's arms, who just held him as he cried. The others were shocked to hear that the two Potter's had been abused so severe.

Severus was furious, and was at bursting point.

"Just so you know, Dumbledore, Lily was never Petunia'sblood sister! You stole Lily, our mother, from her real parents that were rich and veela's from France, because you wanted her and James to be with each other and you stripped mom of her veela when she turned 17, oh yes she wrote it in her diary, which I have read and she wrote every rape James inflicted on her and that she was expecting me, with Severus and Harry with Sirius, for she couldn't bare the thought of having a child with James. He was a vile man. I was raped by Edward Cullen, a vampire, 6 months ago and it was the most horribly, painful experience to lose your virginity in such a cruel way! Harry, I was also told that the family our mother was stolen from was none other than Apolline's sister, Fleur's aunt!"

Everyone gasped at what had been said. Dumbledore was fuming and raised his wand to curse, as Isa said,"Expellarimus! Colloportus! Take this vile old man away from my sight, Auror Ronkses!"

The Auror that appeared suddenly nodded and bonded the old man and apparted away. Isa collapsed in a heap on the floor, and Charlie lifted her chin up and shoved down a potion down her throat before letting her sleep.

"What the hell happened to my sister?!"

Charlie said, "Over usage and she is also pregnant now and itmakes her weaker after using her veela and magic!"

"She is pregnant?!"

"Yes I am and it is Charlie's baby I am carrying. 2 months ago we did it for the first time since the Cedric-clone boy raped me!"

Everyone gasped at the mention of Cedric's name and the rape.


End file.
